


La Bonita

by wolf_girl87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bodyguard, Desire, F/M, Fantasy, Gangbang, Lemon, Lust, M/M, NC-17, Oneshot, Rape, Sex, Sex Appeal, Smut, Threesome, adult, greed - Freeform, hunger, isla bonita, mature - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_girl87/pseuds/wolf_girl87
Summary: Misty gasped, shocked someone was bold enough to touch her without her permission, she relaxed a little when she heard the voice. "Why of course." She turned around, her lips moved with her words softly. The song "La Bonita" by Madonna came on. They gingerly moved to the middle of the dance floor.





	La Bonita

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote several years ago.
> 
> Original publication on fanfiction.net: November 30, 2008  
> Publication on AO3: May 3, 2017

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters, but I do own the story in which I've placed them in.

 **Warning** : This is a mature one shot between Misty and the men, mature as in X rated content, so, if you cannot stand to read stories like this with these characters, then please do not read, I don't want flamers. If I get any flaming reviews and/or e-mails, I will place you on the "Reviewers of Shame", which will at some point be located on my information.

 **Authors note** : Sheesh, it's been so long since I've updated a story, let alone make a new one. This oneshot will be written at my boyfriend's place, so, I do not have the other stories and chapters from the previous stories I've written, so I can't update those. I'm sorry to those who have been anxiously waiting for new chapters to Deadly Blossom and both Avatar stories. I've been terribly busy and seriously distracted by games. I'll try to update them before my birthday in December...Maybe. -Wednesday, October 08, 2008

 **Series** : Pokemon/Pocket Monsters

 **Pairings** : Misty and Gary, Misty and Drew, Misty and Ash

 **Warning** : Lemon

 **Rating** : Mature/NC-17/R

 **Type** : Oneshot

 **Location** : Mexico

* * *

 

 

**La Bonita**

 

 

As the S.S. Fall screeches to a stop, the people aboard shuffle to gather their possessions, though the train conductor was speaking a foreign language for the passengers to get off and when the train will be leaving for the next stop. Passengers filed out of the train in a hurry. A young black man was shoved back and forth between chairs and the walkway by the other passengers, wherever they had to be caused them to be in a rush. The young man looked like a frantic man looking for something he lost; and he did, he lost his precious pocket watch, a watch he had received from a pair of friends he missed dearly. He moved out of the way and searched the crowd of people passing by and noticed a boy picking up a shiny object. The young man immediately darted towards the boy and snatched, thanking the boy graciously for finding his watch. The boy seemed to protest a bit, but was pushed away by what seemed like his grandmother.

The young man steadily walked off the train with his belongings and headed towards the nearest bench. As he reached the bench, he placed his items down and ruffled through his pockets to search for a piece of paper. Upon finding the paper he quickly picked up his belongings and walked towards the main streets, he looked around, everything was in foreign language with bits and pieces of English. He looked at this paper, it was a map to the hotel from the train station. He followed the roads to the hotel on foot. He didn't trust the cabs, because of a past experience.

As he entered the hotel, a few familiar faces greeted him, he casually nodded to them as he approached the front desk. After exchanging a few words with the hotel employee, he received a paper and a pen. "I'll need you to sign here and here." The employee pointed the the various places. The young man nodded and signed them. "Thank you, here is your key." He handed him the key and the young man went back to the familiar faces.

"Brock! I'm glad you could make it." Shouted a young brown haired woman, around twenty-years-old or so. She wore a red and white Spring time dress, a red bandana around her neck, her towns emblem was on it, but could not be made out through the krinkles, on her wrists she wore a gold charm bracelet, each charm was of a persons face that she loved dearly. As she headed towards Brock to give him a warm hug, she nearly tripped, on her feet she wore 2-3 inch heels and it looked like her left ankle was nearly swollen.

"Hey Brock, it's good to see you again." The voice of a male caused Brock to overlook the young brown haired woman for a moment. The male had spiky black hair with dirty blond highlights, he had a black over shirt with a white T-shirt on underneath, black jeans and a casual black sneakers; which completely didn't go with his outfit, a green back pack rested at his feet and a few Pokeballs seemed to be spilling out. An oddly coloured fur-ball was fast asleep on the arm of a chair just a bit behind him. He appeared to be in his middle twenties.

Brock turned his attention back to the young woman and admired how much she had grown since his adventures with her the man behind her. Her hair was long and not in odd shaped pigtails, it was straight and went to the middle of her back, her hair was layered and curled at the ends. Her bright blue eyes were still soft and caring, her skin was a porcelain white, her cheeks were a slight pinkish tint, probably wearing rose color of blush, her lips were well defined with pink lipstick. Brock's eyes went lower, admiring her figure and curves, her bust size increased since their last meeting, her slender long arms outstretched to him and wrapped around his neck. He inhaled, taking in the way she smelt, the aroma surrounding her was the perfume _Curiosity_. Brock's lean, but strong arms circled around her waist, taking her in a bear hug. He thought he was going squish her, she felt so small. "Hey May, how's it goin'?" he breathed out, releasing her as she moved to step backwards.

"Oh, I'm quite fine, thank you for asking. Ash and I are also waiting on Drew and Gary to get here." Her voice was light and cheery, she sounded just like she had ten years ago. She motioned Brock to walk over with her to Ash.

Brock moved forward and looked over at Ash, he had grown in height quite a bit, he was no longer the foolish child he once was. His features matured a bit, his skin was tanned as well, his chocolate brown eyes stared at Brock curiously. Brock smiled and so did Ash in return. Brock outstretched his right arm, Ash did so as well, they shook, their hands tightened around each others, the atmosphere seemed a bit tense, but then it loosened up as laughter filled the area. Brock and Ash quieted down as a hotel employee told them to keep it down. "Good to see you man!" Brock announced shortly after his laughter was gone, their hands released one anothers, falling back to their sides.

"How long has it been?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ten years." Brock replied casually. "Hey, May?"

"Yes?" She looked up from her resting spot on a couch, she had been reading a book.

"When are the other two supposed to get here?" Brock asked.

May looked at her watch as she placed her bookmark in her book and put it aside. She shuffled through her purse and pulled out a planner, looking through the pages she located the one she needed. "Ah, about now, actually."

Brock could hear laughter outside of the building, Brock leaned against the chair that the odd coloured fur-ball was fast asleep on. He waited for the two of them to walk in. As they the doors opened the laughter entered the building. "Man, are they loud." May and Ash chuckled and nodded back in agreement.

Drew and Gary went to the front desk before looking around, they got their room keys, as they turned around their eyes searched the area, Gary nudged Drew and motioned to the group of three by the chairs and couches in the lobby. They headed in that direction.

"Whoa, you're hot May." Drew announced loudly. Other peopled looked in that their direction and went back to what they were doing, ignoring any further comments. Drew went back to looking at Brock, studying how he has changed since their last encounter. Brock's hair was a bit shorter, but still dark brown and spiky, his brown eyes could not be seen, because they were closed, from the way he was standing it seemed like he was thinking about something. He wore a green shirt and black khaki pants, with black sneakers, at his side was his luggage. He was taller than before, nearly 6 feet. He was of course older than everyone else, but that showed even more in his face, it was worn and seemed a bit tired. Brock had experienced a lot of life changing events, they were beginning to show. Brock's body build was lean, but muscular. Brock's eyes opened, revealing dark brown eyes. He looked over at Gary and Drew, nodding to them. Drew then went to study the other two.

May smiled gingerly and thanked him.

Drew's eyes traced over Mays form, noting her curves, _very nice_. Drew's eyes lingered over to the tall older man beside May. _Holy crap! Is he tall!_ "Hey Brock." He glanced over at Ash, "you haven't changed much."

"Nice to see you too." Ash snickered.

Gary looked over at the group, _May has become a beauty, Brock seems to have matured quite a lot. Ah, Ash, I wonder if I can beat him now?_ Gary was the first to ask a question that was brooding on him for the past couple of minutes "aren't we missing someone?"

Everyone looked over one another and then Ash spoke up. "I don't think so." May looked at him suspiciously and then mentioned that they had been missing someone, "but she doesn't know we're here. It's a surprise."

Ash looked curiously over at May, "who are we missing, exactly?"

"Misty." May said bluntly, but with a sly smile. Brock grunted and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh, was I not supposed to say anything?" She apologized to Brock continuously, until he said it was alright.. a bunch.

"Misty?" The three males said simutaniously. Then eyed each other, then eyed Brock and May. "What's this about?"

"Well, it was going to be surprise to you three and her, we can't have a reunion without the other friend." Brock announced.

They all huffed and grunted.

"I'm sure you can put aside whatever grudge you may have against her until we go back our separate ways." Brock tried to reassure them.

May looked at the three males with the issues, "what problem(s) do you have with Misty anyways? I think she's awesome."

"It's personal." All three said.

Brock waved off the conversations and started towards the elevators, "come on lets go find our rooms."

"We'll assist you, Brock." May and Ash said, they had already gone to their own rooms.

"Okay." He agreed. "We'll be meet down here in two hours. Dress formally."

Everyone nodded, headed for the elevators and separated on the elevator.

Two hours later the group came downstairs at different times. But, all within an hour. The last to show was Drew. He wore black slacks, a white dress shirt, black jacket, a black tie, dress shoes, and his green hair was slicked back, no one noticed before, but he had a goatee, which made him look somewhat mysterious.

Gary and Ash had worn the same thing as Drew only difference was the hair and color of shirt. Gary's hair hung down, it was shaggy, it came to just past his ears. In his left ear he wore an earring, and his dress shirt was a grey colour.. Ash's hair spiked cleanly, before it was a messy spike style, his shirt color was dark green.

Brock wore black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, a black bow-tie, black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back as well.

May was wearing an elegant purple dress with black embroidery sequence along the sides of her dress. The dress was long and came to her ankles, her ankle seemed to have swelled down a bit, she wore a different pair of black heels, it had the same embroidery sequence that was on the dress. She wore her gold charm bracelet and had a purple pendant around her, cleavage was shone a bit at the top of her dress, it was also strapless.

The five of them complimented each other and headed out of the building, Brock had arranged for a limo to pick them up and they left in style. The limo reared around the last corner and came to a stop, the driver came around the their door and let them out. After they got out, the limo driver drove off, the five of them stood at the base of a long set of stairs. It was nearly a five minute walk up the the main building. From where they stood they could see a long line of people just waiting to get in, and a red carpet was rolled out onto the stairs. Photographers were on the sides, behind gold painted bars, at the top stood a buff white man, with a mean look on his face. The five of them made their way up. May was tuckered out after reaching the top, as was Gary. Brock seemed to be used this kind of exercise, as if he did this thing on a daily basis. Brock stepped ahead of the group and presented an invitation to the party, with all of their names on it. And they were let in.

The group stepped inside. They're eyes peered at the very high ceiling in astonishment, there was a giant crystal chandalier hanging above the lobby, many guests were dressed in goregeous outfits. May marveled in excitement and then composed herself when Brock eyed her. The younger men stood beside Brock and looked at all of the beautiful women there.

"So, what are we doing here?" Asked Ash.

"Surprising her." Brock's eyes were focused on lavishing woman, in a long red dress, that went to the floor, her slender long arms were covered up to her elbow in red gloves, there was a ring on her 'marriage' finger, that shone brightly in the light. Orange hair could be seen from behind a lovely red hat, the hair went to her shoulder blades, her dress had one strap leading from her right shoulder to under her left arm, pressing tightly against her bust and curve. Ad the bottom of her dress, you could seem elegant ruffles placed diagonally, it appeared there was more to the dress than what you could see. The woman's figure was thin, but not twig thin. The woman had turned to the side, talking to an elderly gentleman. Long black eyelashes hung delicately over beautiful orbs of green, her features were lovely in the light, which seemed to dazzle in the eyes of many. Brock's eyes lingered on her lips for a moment, they were a red rose shade. He was torn from gaze when Drew nudged his arm. "Huh? Wha?"

"I said, are we going down there or just going to stand here?" Drew asked. Sounding a bit annoyed, at having to repeat himself.

The group headed down the stairs as music begun to play, a few of the group members saw familiar faces and went off to talk to them. Brock stood near a group of men that had been eyeing the young woman, who stood out. He watched as men that looked like they had a great fortune and deal of pride, strode up to her and asked her to dance, she rejected each one of them. They seemed so rejected and complained to their buddies what happened. Brock then overheard the men next to him.

"She's goregous, who's that?" The man with the red shaggy hair asked, pointing to the woman talking to the elderly man.

"That's Misty Fall, owner of this lovely house and hostess of this party." The voice sounded vaguely familiar to him, it was gruff and horse.

"Oh, man, I could hit that." Another said, obviously drunk off of the champaign provided to the guests.

"Get a hold of yourself, if she hears that, you'll regret it." The gruff sounding man said.

"I'd still hit it." He retorted.

"Is she single?" The first man asked.

"Yes, she wears that silly ring to warn off men." The gruff sounding one replied.

"How come?" The first asked.

"Because, her husband died and she still treasures him." He replied.

"Or just his fortune." The first replied, snorting with laughter.

Brock's eyes widened when he realized she had been married, he was curious if the others had found out. He put that aside, and strutted towards her, the gossiping of others increased, when they realized they didn't recognize him. Brock placed his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. He was putting his plan into action. "Care to dance, Miss Waterflower?"

Misty gasped, shocked someone was bold enough to touch her without her permission, she relaxed a little when she heard the voice. "Why of course." She turned around, her lips moved with her words softly. The song "La Bonita" by Madonna came on. They gingerly moved to the middle of the dance floor. The guests amazed that she accepted a dance request. Their movements were fluid like water, but strong like earth. Their dance was full of passion and emotion. Misty kept her eyes on Brock's. As he did the same to her.

His hand pressed hard against the middle of her back, he pressed her body to his, Misty raised her leg and hooked it around his leg, they were doing their version of the Salsa dance. The guests stared at them curiously, including Drew, Gary, Ash and May. They're grudges against Misty slipped back slowly and disappeared just as quick as they had come. May watched in awe. As the song came to an end the two dancers were panting, they seperated and bowed or curtseied to one another. May was the first to come up to them.

"Oh my god! You guys were awesome!" She screeched. Misty winced as the loud noise came from her right side. She looked over at the screeching girl, and then recognized her immediately, they embraced into a hug.

"How many of you are here? And why?" She let go and looked at Brock.

He appeared to be guilty and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just Ash, Gary and Drew." May said, smiling. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Misty eyed Brock, glaring was more like it. Then turned her attention back to May. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't visit like I said I would. But, I've been busy."

"I can tell. This place is amazing." May announced.

Gary, Ash and Drew approached the three. Misty looked at them and smiled, putting aside her frustration. "Gentlemen."

Drew and Gary bowed to her. Ash looked away. A blush appearing on his cheeks. Misty noticed and tried to act naturally, she missed hanging out with them naturally, but knew that would never happen again, because of that incident ten years ago. "Why don't we go out for a drink?" Suggested Drew.

Everyone agreed except for Misty. "I have business to attend to her. I cannot just abandon my party like a carefree child."

"Come on Misty, it's called a reunion for a reason. So, lets go." May encouraged.

"No." She turned away hoping they would understand and carried on with her business. She walked away to talk to an elderly Mexican couple.

"Way to ruin the fun." Gary stated, a little too loud. Misty ignored him. "Ow." May had kicked him in the back of leg.

"Behave. Or else." She threatened.

The group stood there for a second and had a small discussion of what to do. The group started to walk off towards Misty once more, but she kept getting swept away by people. As they approached her, they kind of overheard the conversation just ahead.

"Ms. Fall?" An elderly woman spoke.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Who was that stunning gentlemen that you danced with?" Her voice was grainy and old, but full of curiosity.

"That was an old friend, his name is Brock." She replied.

"What about the other three gentlemen and that chipper young woman?" Another woman piped in.

"They were friends I used to travel with. The young man with the streaked hair, he was the first person I started my journey with, then we met Brock, and Gary was always around competing with Ash. Ash is the one with the streaked hair, Gary is the one with the brown hair. The other gentleman is Drew, I didn't meet him till a couple of years later, after parting ways with Brock and Ash. I met May around the same time as Drew, actually. May had been traveling Ash as well, Drew was just May's competition at first." Misty explained.

"Oh, I see, I see. So, what are they doing here?" The second woman questioned, the first woman looked at her and tried to shush her up, as if she had been asking too many questions at once.

"Oh it's quite alright Mrs. Vasquez, I get a series of questions about my past before I married Richard Fall." She assured Mrs. Vasquez. "I suppose they're here for a reunion. They suddenly showed up. But, how they gained entry, I don't know. Perhaps it was one of the Professors. Is that all Mrs. Point?"

"Yes, thank you Ms. Fall." Mrs. Point and Mrs. Vasquez said sincerely and strolled off as the group came up behind Misty.

She turned around, "may I help you?" Annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, Misty, but can I talk with you in private, please?" May blurted out before the guys could steal her away. "It's urgent."

Misty agreed and showed May up the stairs and up to the master bedroom they went. There they began their talk.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Misty asked.

"I'm very curious about what happened ten years ago. None of the guys will answer me. So, I tried asking Brock, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer either. So, I must ask you. If it's not too much trouble." May replied.

"Oh, I see they're still being childish over something so simple." Misty snorted. "Children. Alright, I'll tell you. Would you like some tea? This may take awhile."

"Yes please, any kind is fine." May seemed excited. Misty went to go get one of her maids to make some tea.

"Ten years ago, when we were visiting Ash while he had just lost that match to become a Pokemon Champion to Richard. Yes, Richard, my now deceased husband. I was comforting Ash alone in his room, we had been watching a movie and had drunken a couple bottles wine coolers, both of us were buzzed like no tomorrow. As I was comforting him, he made a move on me and then another. Granted Ash was my first love and everything, I didn't love him the way I thought I did until that day. So, after several moves, we carelessly had sex, we didn't even use protection, but what was the frustrating part on his behalf, was the fact that I wasn't a virgin. He was very passionate about it. He said I was his first sex partner. He didn't last very long, honestly. The next day, he awoke to be not being by his side. This is because I was downstairs eating breakfast with everyone else." Misty felt slightly relieved telling someone. May was gasping. And she continued "when he came downstairs he went to kiss me, I think you remember that, right?" May nodded. "But, I pushed him away and went to sit next to Drew. Ash felt a little rejected and swore at me in secrecy after pulling me to the other room. He said our friendship was over and that he'd tell everyone about the cut on my stomach. That cut represented a C-section that I had a year before. I never told anyone who the father of the children was."

She lingered on wether or not tell May. But, her eyes persisted to know the truth. "Alright, a year before that I was raped by James and Brock on the beach. I had twins 9 months later, hence the C-section. One looked like Brock the other looked like James, but both looked like me. It's very weird, honestly."

May's mouth gaped open, she wanted to ask a question but at the same time didn't want to.

"Go ahead and ask." She gave her permission.

"Where are the twins now and how did you forgive Brock?" May questioned.

"Ah, the twins, hmm..." Misty thought about this for a long moment "Victoria and Xavier are with James and Jessie, right now. Visiting. I forgave Brock a year later, I was never really good at holding grudges for very long."

"My, oh my. That's interesting. Go on." May insisted.

Misty chuckled for a moment and then continued "I told Ash he could go ahead and tell anyone he damn well pleased. I that point I didn't care. I had two beautiful children, that I was quite proud of. So, in the end he obviously didn't say anything, and I left the house that day, I went on a stroll to Professor Oaks place. Drew had gone after me, he wanted to ask me what all the fuss was about with Ash and I in the other room from that morning. I knew Drew had an interest in you, but he didn't really know it himself. He was still very naive. Just like Ash was. Gary too. Drew had caught up with me and questioned me. To shut him up because he was being damn well annoying, I kissed him by accident. I meant to yell at him, but my body did the act before my words could be formed. It was weird. At some point we were sprawled out on the ground having sex. I suppose my body was in a stage of lust. And being with Ash the night before triggered it. So, shortly after we started, it was finished. I told Drew that was a mistake and that we should remain friends, but then he swore at me too. Honestly, I don't know why they kept doing that too me. But, that was the second person to cut their friendship with me in a day."

May stared at Misty, her mouth moved, but no words came out. And Misty continued "so, Gary was already mad at me because I took advantage of him a couple months before. We were stranded during a storm in a very beautiful cave. And he half naked, drying his clothes, I was in my underwear, drying my clothes. My, that was very passionate sex. The way he looked at me, sent shivers down my back. But afterwards, we had done it many-many times. When the storm passed, he asked about us, I told him there was no us, it was just sex. You can call me a whore if you want, but I'm not. I'm just a woman with a very lustful side."

May's eyes were bulging out of her sockets now in astonishment. "No! You're not a whore. Any other person would think that. But, why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't ask." Misty retorted.

A knock on the door caused May to jump, Misty walked over to the door, opening it. The maid was standing there with the tea. She opened the door wider, not noticing the fact that woman was shaking like no other. She entered, and as Misty was closing the door the door was yanked open, in the door way stood Ash, Drew and Gary. Brock was running up the stairs to stop them. Misty sighed. "Women only." Then went to close the door. But, Ash's hand remained on the knob.

"Guys! Stop!" Brock shouted from midway up the stairs.

But, they didn't listen, they shoved the maid out. May suddenly looked scared. Misty shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What are you fools doing?"

Brock managed to get the top of the stairs and ran into the room, and pushed the flailing men out of the room. "Quick, hide!"

"Why?" May sounded frantic for some unknown reason.

Misty picked up a cup of tea, she seemed completely at ease. "Did they drink too much and discuss what grudges they had against me?"

Brock looked at Misty and nodded. "How did you know?"

"My deceased husband told me that would happen, early into our marriage, I told him everything." Misty smiled, dawning on the happy thought. But was brought out of it because of the banging on the door. "Honestly, I'm surprised that this didn't happen sooner though."

Misty guided May to a secret passage way, Brock too. "You two go on. I can handle them. This passage way leads to the next room over. Go and get my bodyguards. They're the big scary lookin' guys. Thanks." They nodded, feeling guilty but still went ahead.

Misty sat at her desk, sorting through some files and drinking her tea as the door broke down. They cheated and used their Pokemon. Raichu stood at the entry way. Misty looked over. "Hi Raichu, my you're still a cutie." Raichu ran towards Misty and landed on her lap. Snuggling up to her. She petted him. Ash and the other two entered. Ash exclaimed for Raichu to attack, but he wouldn't. "Don't mind him, he's just drunk and cranky."

"Chu~" Raichu replied.

Ash had finally gotten Raichu to stay in a Pokeball, so he recalled him. Misty set her tea down.

"Gentlemen, lets talk. I'm sure you three have pent up grudges against me. But I assure you, I didn't mean to hurt you." Misty said, trying to coax their anger. Ash walked up to her and slapped her in a fit of rage. Misty rubbed her cheek and stood up. "I did not deserve that."

Gary and Drew grabbed her arms and pushed her onto the bed and held her there. Misty knew where this was going. _Oi, not the beach scene again._ "Think about what you're doing." Her voice was straining to remain calm. Ash's hands started from her neck to her shoulders, arms, then slid back up to her shoulders. He grabbed the strap on her shoulder and roughly pulled it down. Ignoring any rips and tares that occurred. He pulled the strap down some more, or tried to, but it wouldn't budge. His other hand moved along her collar bone and caressed over the cleavage that showed, his fingers cupped under the fabric and he pulled the dress down, now it budged. Her well defined and perfectly shaped breasts popped out of her dress. He inched it down to her stomach. He recalled the scar on her stomach, and debated on whether or not to show it. Then he ripped the rest of the dress off. The scar was revealed, though Misty didn't show anything less than proud of the scar. "For the longest time I loved you, and this is how you show your affection for me! A pregnancy scar from another man!" Ash shouted at her, tears filling up in his eyes. Gary and Drew looked at the scar.

"I never noticed that before." Gary announced, more to himself.

Misty stared him down, her brows narrowing. "You act like it was my fault. You weren't there to protect me." Taking a breath, "you're going to regret this."

Drew gripped her harder, "no, you will for talking back."

"Just wait till Bruce, Michael, and Nick get here." She growled.

"Did you fuck them too?" Ash hissed.

"They're my bodyguards, moron." Misty hissed back.

Drew held her right arm down with his knee, and he caressed her right boob with his hand. Gary did the same, only with her left arm and breast. Ash slipped his hand down her panties and began to finger her. Misty tried to refrain from moaning as much as she could. She grunted when Drew and Gary moved down as their mouths cupped around her nipples. She struggled against them and they bit down, suckling with greed. Ash took this chance to grip the hem of her panties, tugging them down past her legs, over her knees. Ash gingerly slid his fingertips over her flesh, leaving goosebumps in his tracks; Misty's back arched involuntarily as her thoughts became muddled. Shutting her eyes, she tried to gather herself, opening her mouth, then closing it again. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt Ash's nails dig into the inside of her thighs. Biting back a moan as a new sensation distracting her from Ash's fingers. The flicking of tongues against her nipples and teeth digging into the flesh. A shudder ran through her. For a moment she wondered what she did to deserve this, then memories slid across her eyelids as she remembered the nights events. Silently she cursed herself for her unfortunate luck.

Misty bit her lower lip, breaking the skin. Drew's eyes flickered over to her lips to see the motion, it intrigued him. He slipped his lips from her nipple, dragging hungry kissed up her breast, to her collarbone, hovering his own above her mouth now. He looked only there, trying to resist the allure of her puffy lips, he couldn't take it anymore, he crashed his lips against hers, tasting copper from her open wound. Drew tugged at her lower lip, lust filling his lungs. Misty choked back a tear from the new pain. Gary bit harder down, while sucking against her nipple, he slid a hand down her arm, finding her hand, he moved it to his front; forcing her grip, stroking that spot, getting him harder with each movement. Gary released her hand, and she stopped, he undid his pants, pulling out his erection. He took her hand again, resuming the action. He sucked in a breath of air and blew the hot air against her breast.

Ash sat back, watching what his allies were doing to her. He cocked his head to the side at the sight, licking his lips. He resumed his track with his fingers, moving them toward her clit. With his other hand, he undid his pants, pulling himself out. He began to stroke his head, then shaft as he slid his other fingers into her folds. Sliding his forefinger and middle finger into her and his thumb over her clitoris. He applied the same pressure to his cock and tilted his head back in pleasure. He felt that he was getting close to his climax, Ash removed his fingers from her, opening his mouth to speak "move her into position".

Misty felt Gary and Drew withdraw their attacks if only briefly, opening her eyes, she saw them move and place their hands on her in certain spots, moving her to fit their agenda. Ash had moved to her lower lips, Gary had slid himself underneath her, she could feel him position something hard against her backside, and Drew shifted her head to face his now unclothed cock, it throbbed against his hand, and his gentle rubbed his tip. She definitely didn't like where this was headed. Misty opened her mouth to yell for help, now that she had the chance. "Somebody! He-" her words cut off by Drew slipping his head into her mouth, "mmmf!" words becoming muffled against the hot skin. _No, no, no, no!_ She screamed in her head. Misty closed her jaw around him ever so slightly and he winced against her teeth, Drew gripped the back of her head, a handful of hair.

"Don't you fucking dare bite me." He threatened, positioning her head into a more accessible position. He began to thrust in and out of her mouth when her jaw slackened a little. _Ahh, yes._ "Fuck yes, that's right bitch, slide that filthy tongue of yours against me."

 _This is the worst! Ugh, I feel like throwing up._ Misty whined inwardly.

Ash and Gary saw the scene, Ash frowned, he wanted to be the first to penetrate her. Biting his lip he hoisted her lips up to meet his cock. The adjustment causing Drew to readjust himself, without missing a beat of shoving his cock down her throat. Gary adjusted himself as well, his tip throbbing uncontrollably in his hand as he moved it toward her asshole, he began to push himself against her, her hole puckering retreat. Ash, determined to be the second in her, moved his tip against her entrance. He slid his tip in, he heard a muffled gasp escape Misty. As if Ash and Gary understood one another, they thrusted into her at the same time. Misty cried out against Drew and he licked his lips with pleasure. Both men arched their hips reaching as far as they could into her, their balls barely touching. Drew took this chance to drive his cock as far into her throat as he could, forcing her to deepthroat him. Misty's eyes began to water with her air supply being cut off, he stayed there, basking in the sight. He pulled back, allowing her some reprieve before doing a few more times. Drew grabbed one Misty's hand, having her cup and rub his balls, taking the other hand, he placed her fingers against his backend, motioning for her to place her fingertips in his asshole. When she refused, he deepthroated her again and held there until she conceded and began to finger his asshole, slow at first, but then faster. Drew picked up his own pace, matching hers. Cooing in pleasure and swearing under his breath.

Ash put a thumb on her clit and pulled back slightly, his penis aching for more. Slow at first, he began to push his head in and out of her, and moved his forefinger to her clit as well; grabbing it between his fingers and rubbing it tightly, he felt her walls push against him as he plunged deeper into her. Gary had also picked up his pace, his climax coming sooner than his friends. He gripped her hips tighter and with a few more thrusts her exploded into her, Misty's butthole tightened against him, and in reaction her inner walls around Ash tightened and she was close to her own climax even though she didn't want it. Ash continued to probe her and as he got closer and closer he dug his nails into her. Ash came in her, exploding into her. He and Gary breathed heavily and Drew quickened his pace in her mouth, Misty groaned against him, she would not cum, absolutely not. She would not give any of them the satisfaction that it would happen. Just as Drew was about cum, the doors busted open, falling of the hinges.

The heads of all three men whipped to the entry way. Eyes wide to be caught in the act. A tall dark skinned man and a dainty female stood in the doorway, Misty couldn't see who it was, but she had a feeling she was being rescued. She took this chance to bite down against Drew's cock at the base as he pushed himself all way in again. Drew yelled out in pain withdrew his hand to backhand Misty across the face. Before he could the dark man had run toward her and hurled himself at Drew before he could make contact. Drew was withdrawn from her mouth, but not before being scraped by her teeth. She spat his blood out of her mouth, and the other two withdrew from Misty, leaving her body aching and soiled. Misty hoisted herself up on the bed, drawing the covers around her.

"Thank goodness you two came back, May, Brock." Misty exhaled a sigh of relief. With limp legs she threw them over the edge of the bed. May cornered Ash and Gary, making sure they would get away, she held them in place with a gun in hand and a Pokemon on either side of her. Brock had punched Drew several times before getting off of him. Though Drew was not crying over being punched, he was crying because his cock was bleeding. May ordered her Pokemon to attack them if they were to move, and she called over her radio for Misty's personal bodyguards to hurry.

Misty stood, wrapping the covers around her so she wasn't as an unsightly mess as before, before her personal bodyguards arrived. Misty strode toward the broken down doors. May stopping her before she left. "What do you want us to do to them?" Misty paused, she drew her hand up to chin in thought. "Before the police comes for them, throw them out into one of the cages in the snow without their clothes. If one of them happens to bleed out, before they arrive, would that be a shame?" She turned to the men, a wicked grin on her lips. "I did say you would regret this."

Michael was the first to enter out of the three, he dropped to a knee in front of his mistress, "I am so sorry m'lady, please direct me and punish me as you see fit." Misty rose an eyebrow, she placed a hand on top of his bountiful brown hair, stroking it, a small smile placing itself on her lips as she bends down to whisper in his ear. Michael's lips form a small o shape as she tells him what his punishment is. Michael's eyes slide over to the men, their limp dicks hanging out of their pants. He looked up to Misty then, nodding. "You will tell Bruce and Nick that this is their punishment as well. For being delayed."

Misty stood and turned to the men once more. "Enjoy." She spoke before leaving the room.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

The police had arrived a few hours later due to the severe snowstorm, they came upon a the house, knocking on the door. The doors swung open to a beautiful young woman standing in the opening, dressed down in black slacks and a brown blouse. "Hello officers." She spoke, her orange hair shifting as she tilted her head upward. "Thank you for coming as soon as possible."

"Ma'am. Where are the intruders?" The taller officer asked, his voice husky. The shorter, stouter officer looked around past her.

"If you'll follow me, gentlemen." Misty cooed. She allowed them in, closing the doors behind her. She began to lead them down the corridor of her lavish home, toward the back of the house. She led them to the backdoor, opening it, letting them out. She then had them follow her to a shed, shivers running down her arms. They trekked to the shed's doors. She opened the doors, flipping a light switch on, their were three men in the shed, their clothes strewn about. It appeared as if they were in a three man orgy in a circle, sucking each others dicks, fingering each others buttholes. They didn't even stop when the policemen entered the shed, until they got closer, the officer's eyes wide with shock.

"Ma'am? What is going on here?" The husky voiced one asked. Misty had covered her mouth in shock at the sight and looked at the officer who spoke.

"I don't know officer. My bodyguards put them in here when they found them in the house." Misty came to stand next to the officer, her blue eyes falling on the mess of limbs at their feet. When she approached, the men stopped sucking and scattered to their knees, instead of fawning over her, they went for the officers, reaching out to grope and grab them. An intriguing lust in their eyes. The officers stepped back, as did Misty. "I hope that you can deal with this, sir." Misty placed a hand on the taller one's bicep.

He nodded to her, "yes ma'am." He looked back at his partner, who nodded. He looked back at Misty. "We've got this under control. You can return to your home ma'am. We'll teach them a lesson that won't be soon forgotten." Misty grinned wickedly, "of course sir." Misty turned to head out, pausing she looked back, to witness the officers shedding their utility belt and beginning their removal of clothes.

"Do you regret it now?" She mused quietly. Heading back toward the mansion, after shutting the doors behind her.

 

* * *

 

R & R.

I'm sorry it's so bad. I haven't exactly been in writing spirits for the longest time. I thought I'd give this a shot. This was written out of lots of boredom. It took me about 2-3 hours to write. o.o I was multitasking, helping boyfriends brother with dying his leather.

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87

 

Updated note: I added about 20 new paragraphs to this story toward the end, because I didn't like how it ended before. Now it's even more malicious than it was before. Yay more dirty details. 5/3/17

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to review. I know this story is extremely weird. It just came to me one night while I was listening to Madonna's "Isla Bonita", which is a very catchy tune. I also am aware that some of the story doesn't quite make sense... I don't even know why I wrote it. But nonetheless, reviews please.


End file.
